Oh! My Keiichi!
by OverMaster
Summary: You know the story: One night like any other, young mortal and Nekomi Tech student Skuld Odinson makes a wrong phone call and gets a young god named Keiichi as her boyfriend... Wait, what? AU Crossover with Negima and others.


_Oh my Goddess!_ And all related characters and elements were created and are owned by Fujishima Kosuke.

_Mahou Sensei Negima!_ And all related characters and elements were created and are owned by Akamatsu Ken.

I'm making absolutely no money out of either franchise.

Any relation between the events and characters of this story and those from the real world is a mere coincidence.

**Oh! My Keiichi!**- **PROLOGUE.**

**The Obligatory Pilot/Prototype Chapter.**

Skuld stared in terror at the young man who had appeared out of nowhere at the middle of her room. "Wh-Who the Hell are YOU?-!-?"

He cleared his throat and announced, very formally, "I'm Keiichi, God of the Downtrodden, and I have come to satisfy your needs and wishes!"

A wrench made its way through the air and into his face. "PERVERT!-!" the young woman shrieked.

He fell on his back, nose bleeding profusely. "Attempted deicide...!"

The ensuing irate conversation somehow took a turn for the worse after Skuld made a sarcastic, ironic wish the Ultimate Force obviously took as a real one...

...

"I can't believe they kicked me out!" the young woman stomped up and down the sidewalk, seething angrily. "My old colleagues! My comrades! My scientific Nakama! And they kick me out without even listening to me! Just because of YOU!" she pointed an accusing finger at the young man examining her motorcycle.

"This is a very good machine, for something from the mortal realm," he absently mused. "Did you work on it yourself?"

"From the scratch of a wrecked useless shell, yes!" she roared. "But that's not the point! You'll talk with them, and get my room back, NOW!"

"I have an old shrine down this way. At least I think I still have it," he pondered. "Haven't checked on it for a while. I hope they haven't taken it down to put a Mc Donald's or something..."

"I'M NOT SPENDING THE NIGHT AT ANY CREEPY PRIVATE PLACE OF YOURS!"

...

The young woman with short brown hair stood at the middle of the shrine (seeing a pattern here?) smiling widely at her. "Hello! I'm Megumi, Goddess of Little Sisters! Fancy meeting a protégée! Because I understand you have two older sisters, don't you?"

"One sister and a... half-sister," Skuld muttered.

"Sisters are never 'half'!" the goddess waved a finger. "Family is never 'half' there! That's why I've come here! To take my brother back home!"

"I can't do that!" Keiichi said. "I'm under a contract with her!"

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, in that case, I'm moving in with you!" Megumi all too quickly said.

"Wait, what?" Skuld grimaced.

"Who's going to cover your duties while you're here?" Keiichi asked coldly.

"Oh, that's no problem. I'm sure Mom and Dad can fill in for me for the next few millennia!" his sister carelessly replied.

"Millennia? I've had you here for five minutes, and I already want to kick you out!" Skuld exploded.

Megumi chuckled and petted her head. "Cute kid. You gotta spunk. So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Megumi whistled. "Keiichi! You gonna get arrested! No, wait, silly me, the age limit is lower here, isn't it?"

"It isn't what you think!" her brother yelped.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Don't worry! Remember who are we! Not like the likes of Uncle Zeus are going to disapprove!"

"... Zeus...?" Skuld's face twitched.

Megumi shrugged. "What can I say? Some of our relatives are a wee bit... _decadent_...?"

Then she smiled back at her brother. "By the way, Keiichi, do you still remember that promise you made when we were children...?"

"I don't, " he lied. First Class License be damned.

Skuld had a weird feeling she'd better keep an eye on that girl.

...

"I'm Sayoko, First Category Demon! And I'm here to help you win the love of that boy living with the snot-nosed brat!"

"... You gotta be kidding me..." Marller said. "Get out of my house, you nut!"

"Come on! Don't shoo me off without listening to me! Don't you really want to get even with that kid? Where's your pride? Are you going to allow a brat with a scholarship to upstage you, the Queen of the Nekomi Campus?"

"Well, no, but— Wait, how do you know all that?"

Sayoko laughed. "You can know all of that and more if you accept my contract and become my ally!"

"It won't cost me my soul, will it?"

"No, that's more Neron's shtick."

"Or my future marriage?"

"That's Mephisto's way."

"I won't be transformed into a hideous Witch either?"

"Ewwww! I'd never fall as low as the Kyubey!"

Marller smiled. "Very well, I'm listening..."

...

The young woman with freckles and glasses posed around, red rose in hand. Her pose was kind of awkward, and the highly revealing outfit she was wearing was not very flattering on her modest figure, either.

"G-Good morning! I'm Sora, Goddess of Mechanics, and I'm here to grant your most morbid forbidden wishes, Skuld-sama!" she said, trying too hard to sound sexy.

Skuld's mouth hung open, even if not because of the sexiness.

Keiichi peeked his head in and frowned a bit. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Megumi's voice whined from the other room. "Keiichi, pay attention to me FOR ONCE...!"

Sora sighed inwardly. She only hoped her little sister was faring better...

...

_Mahora Academy._

"Hello. I'm Chisame, Goddess of Computers, and I'm here to grant you one wish," she mumbled, staring down at the bewildered young man.

"R-Really?" Negi blurted out. He had heard of trickster spirits like that at Merdiana. If he really wanted his wish of finding his father granted, he'd have to word it in a very specific way that wouldn't leave it open for any other interpretation...

...

"Hello?"

"Sora, it's me. Do you have some room at that place where you're staying? The brat I've just been bonded with and me have been kicked out into the streets..."

"Just a sec, please, " Sora turned to Skuld. "Skuld-sama? My little sister wants to know if she and a friend can stay here for a while..."

Skuld's head hung down in resignation. "Just do whatever you want. I don't care anymore..."

**TO BE CONTINUED/EXPANDED UPON…?**


End file.
